


Canarrow: Birth of A New Life

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canarrow, Canarrow Baby, Canarrow Family Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Giving Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Oliver and Sara welcome their first child into the world.





	Canarrow: Birth of A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new Canarrow one shot in which Oliver and Sara have their first child. Just so everyone knows, this fic isn't in the same universe as "Arrow and Canary Wedding". I've left that one for other readers to continue.

Oliver was holding Sara's hand as she lay on the hospital bed while delivering their first child. Sweat was dripping on Sara's forehead and she continued to let out groans of pain as she struggled to push out her baby. Oliver just continued to hold her hand while whispering soothing words to her and encouraging her to breath.

"C'mon Sara, you can do this. Just keep pushing and everything will be okay. I love you, really and truly love you, you're so beautiful, and I wouldn't have you any other way. You can get through this. I've got you babe. Just keep breathing, focus on my voice, and everything will be alright."

"This is so hard", Sara moaned in agony, "I don't know if I can continue this".

It's alright my love, I'm here and always will be here. I'll never leave you or our child. All you have to do is keep going and keep breathing and everything will be alright."

Suddenly, there was another contraction which caused Sara to cry out in pain, followed by the sound of a baby crying.

"Don't worry Mrs. Queen, your baby is on his way", responded the delivery nurse as she waited for the baby to come forth.

"Did you say 'his'?" Sara managed to gasp out. When she first became pregnant, she and Oliver had been filled with great happiness, seeing their child as a ray of sunshine in their chaotic lives. And on that day, they made an agreement to not find out about the gender beforehand but instead to take one day at a time and let it be a surprise.

That's correct Mrs. Queen, you're about to give birth to a beautiful baby boy," the nurse responded while continuing to wait for the baby to come forth.

Finally, after one more contraction followed by an agonizing scream from Sara, the baby began to come out of the womb as the nurse continued to gently urge Sara to keep pushing while Oliver continued to hold her hand and reassure her of his presence. A few seconds later, the baby came out of the womb and into the clean cloth the nurse was holding. After catching and then wrapping him up in the cloth, the nurse stood up from her position, carried him to Sara and then placed him in her waiting arms.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Queen. You are now the parents of a beautiful son. "

"She's right", Sara responded as she gazed on her and Oliver's son with love and adoration, "he is beautiful".

"Indeed he is, and so are you", replied Oliver, who then leaned down to kiss his wife's glistening forehead, also overcome with happiness and love for her and their son. He knew that he was truly a blessed man.

After watching the lovely new family for a little while with a smile on her face, the nurse let Oliver and Sara know that she would give them some time with their baby, and if they wanted, she would also call in their loved ones who were currently in the waiting room. Oliver and Sara agreed, and then the nurse left the room. After she left, Sara turned to her husband and asked him, "Would you like to hold him?"

"I would like that very much", he responded and, after leaning down, extracted their son from Sara's arms and held him in his own, rocking him back and forth. As he held his son and lost himself in his eyes, Oliver decided that at that moment there was no place he'd rather be. A few moments later, there was a knock at the door.

"You can all come in now", Oliver called out. Afterwards, the door opened and Laurel, Quentin, Dinah, Diggle, Lyla, Felicity, Thea, and Roy entered the room. After entering, they all moved to surround Sara and Oliver in order to gaze upon the newest addition to the family.

"Oh, he's so cute", Thea gushed upon seeing her nephew.

"Thea's right", Laurel added, "our nephew is definitely a cutie".

"Congratulations man, we're all happy for you", Diggle also responded. "I must say from experience that fatherhood will be an interesting experience for you and much harder than crime fighting."  
"  
It's an experience I have every intention of looking forward to and enjoying every moment of", replied Oliver as he continued to hold his son. Dinah then moved so that she was standing next to Oliver and held her arms out.

"May I have a moment with my grandson please?", she begged him.

"Of course you can Dinah", answered Oliver who then placed his son in the arms of his mother in law. As she held him, Dinah took in his features and could easily see how much he resembled her daughter and son in law. After a while, she relinquished her grandson and allowed the other individuals in the room a chance to hold him, each of them whispering sweet words to him and commenting on how handsome he looked and how much he resembled his parents. Quentin was the last one to hold him, and after having his moment with his grandson, placed him back in his daughter's arms.

"Thank you for sharing this moment with me and your mother. I'm so proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks dad, that really means a lot", responded Sara to her father's kind and loving words as she held her son close to her chest. At that moment, surrounded by their loved ones as they held their baby in their arms, Oliver and Sara felt content and knew that as long as they had their son and the presence of their family, they would never lack of anything. As far as they were concerned, life was good, and for the first time in a very long time, they were truly happy with what life had handed to them.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this latest fic of mine. If any of you wish to continue it or write a prequel or sequel to it, either here or on Fanfiction, you have my absolute permission and encouragement to do so. And the person who chooses to continue it, if they decide to, also has my permission to name Oliver and Sara's son. I only ask two things: Please PM me first on Fanfiction or review here that you want to do it so that I'll be informed, and please mark your fic as a Oliver/Sara pairing.


End file.
